


the miracle that makes my life complete

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fix It Fic, Fluff, Not Dead Dammit!, Romance, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Gibbo's getting used to waking up in hospital. Having someone there when he does is a surprise.





	the miracle that makes my life complete

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : song lyrics  
> Prompt : Any, any, i cross my heart (george strait)  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/835595.html?thread=104538635#t104538635
> 
> I'd forgotten how much I loved Gibbo and his take no shit attitude and I'd definitely forgotten the whole Gibbo/Sharon could have been and never really was except for a little bit ... And then he went and died and it was awful but hey, denial is not just a river in Egypt.

Gibbo's getting used to waking up in hospital. Well, he has to really, it's not like he has a lot of choice, and it sure beats the alternative, which he came pretty close to what with his little near death experience on the plane from Cooper's Crossing. The docs are keeping him pretty doped up on the really strong meds, which is fine with him, because when he's awake, he keeps looking over at his right arm, or rather where his right arm used to be. He still thinks it should be there, can still feel it, which the doctors say is normal but it sure as hell doesn't feel normal. It feels weird and wrong and he'd rather just sleep than give his brain a chance to deal with it. 

Besides, when he does wake, it's not like he's got anyone to talk to. Visitors are limited and in any case, his family's in Perth with the lonely city more than living up to its nickname, especially when he's got parents in poor health who can't exactly hop on a plane and fly for over three hours, even if it's to see their son on his not quite deathbed. 

But today, when he wakes up, something is different. 

Because today, when he wakes up, there is another person in the room with him, sitting beside his bed. That's being generous, it must be said, because the person is actually asleep, her head down on the bed, her eyes closed but Gibbo would know her anywhere, for all he hasn't seen her since he left Cooper's Crossing. 

"Hey," he says, reaching out and laying his hand on the top of Sharon's head, letting his fingers play with her hair for a second. Something twinges in his chest at the touch but before he can work out what it is, she sucks in a sharp breath and actually jumps. 

He can't help but smile because it's pretty funny. "Wake up, sleepyhead," he teases and he's expecting her to laugh, or at the very least give back as good as she got. 

Instead, she stares at him, blinks once, and promptly bursts into tears. 

And not quiet, dainty tears either. Oh no, these are gut wrenching sobs that shake her shoulders, tears rolling down her cheeks and, in one of those rare moments in their friendship, he finds himself speechless. He just about manages to say, "Hey" as his hand reaches to touch her shoulder and he half pulls her down to his chest, even as she's half-collapsing on top of him. 

Her cheek is pillowed over his heart, her hands making fists in his pyjama top as she cries and cries. Gibbo runs his left hand over her hair, tries to lift his right to run it down her back, but of course, that's not going to happen. For once, though, he doesn't dwell on it, not when he's got an armful of Sharon and he just keeps running his hand over her hair and down her back and he's whispering things that he knows she'll never hear and he'll never remember. 

He has no idea how much time passes before she lifts her head, wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. She sniffs loudly and he grins, brings his own hand to her cheek and wipes away the tracks of her tears. "I didn't think I looked that bad," he hears himself saying and once again, her reaction surprises him. She gets a look on her face that's one of pure anger and she slaps at his chest, and not gently either. 

"Don't you dare, David," she says, her brow furrowed, her eyes boring lasers into his. "Don't you dare make jokes." More tears come into her eyes and she swats at them impatiently. 

He opens his mouth to say something and promptly closes it again, because he notices how badly her hand is shaking. Once he realises that, puts it together with her tears and her anger, it all falls into place. Sighing, he takes one of her hands in his. "I'm sorry I scared you," he says. 

She laughs, but she doesn't seem to find it funny. "If you ever do anything like that to me again, David," she tells him firmly, and he can't help but think that his full name has never sounded so good, "you'd better die, because if you don't, I'll kill you myself." 

Somehow, he doesn't doubt it and he finds himself smiling as he squeezes her hand. "I will never scare you like that again." 

Sharon lets out a deep breath that he both hears and feels and he realises how close they are to one another, closer than they've been in months. Maybe ever. "Promise?" she asks and he nods, swallowing hard at the look in her eyes. It's the kind of look that gives a man ideas, and Gibbo's the first to admit he's not exactly known for his self control. 

"I cross my heart," he says as he lets go of her hand, reaches up to cup her cheek. Her smile turns shaky, but wide and then she's leaning down as he's reaching up and their lips meet. 

Gibbo finds himself very grateful that he's not hooked up to a heart monitor because brief as the kiss is, it has his heart doing all kinds of gymnastics in his chest. And it doesn't get any better when they break the kiss, when she rests her forehead against his and her eyes are sparkling, not with tears, but with something else entirely. 

He clears his throat. "So, ah... Vic's not going to come in here, ready to finish the job, is he?" he wonders and this time, she laughs at his joke. 

"If he does, I'll tell him where to go," she declares and his hand moves to the back of her head, runs his fingers through her long dark hair. 

"This is us deciding?" he asks, recalling a different time, a different conversation, and Sharon's eyes are serious as she nods. 

"I decided the day the plane crashed." A shudder runs through her. "I thought..." She presses her lips together, looks down, away from him and he can't have that. 

Sliding his finger under her chin, he tilts her head back up so he can look into her eyes. "Kinda realised a few things that day myself." A little bit before, if he's honest, somewhere between her going off to Sydney and her coming back, when he'd realised exactly how much he missed spending time with her. Trying to decide whether to take a new job hadn't been the only decision that had been spinning his head around the last few weeks. 

"But things are different now," he hears himself say and she frowns as she follows his gaze to his right shoulder, the empty space where his arm should be. "Are you sure you want to shack up with a cripple?" 

His answer comes in the form of another not so gentle slap to his chest. "I don't ever want to hear that word again, David." Her voice isn't gentle either and it makes him smile. "I want to be with you." 

"Well," Gibbo says, drawing her close to him again, because who is he to argue with a beautiful woman? "If you insist."


End file.
